Eat to Live, Live to Dream, Dream to Love (RomanoxReader)
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: 'I had a dream that I was chasing a tomato around the Leaning Tower of Pisa.' Weird right? I left this town with my heart broken, and now i'm looking forward to life. "So, this is the start of my new journey together with my new companion. I turned around, flipping my hair and said- "We're coming, Italy"." (ReaderxRomano/ReaderxCountry) (Random pairings)
1. A New Companion

Hello! First of all, I would like to tell you that this is my first story.  
Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.

-LianeJane

Chapter 1: A New Companion

_ReaderxCountry _

I'm (Name) (Surname), 18 years old. Status? Single. How was that? My stupid boyfriend just left me for another girl. She's a total hottie, I admit, but it isn't fair! Leaving me without saying anything? That's it; I'm accepting this scholarship offered by this Venice International University*. I've been thinking about this for weeks. I never wanted to leave (hometown), I never wanted to leave _him_. That guy who used to be my best friend. My partner. My first love. Now, my ex-boyfriend.

Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. _I never wanted to leave him. _I snapped out of my thoughts as our school receptionist mentioned my name.

"(Name)(Surname)?" I shook my head and smiled as my (e/c) orbs met her soft blue eyes through the glass window.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Principal Jones."

"Certainly" She said as she picked up the phone and began speaking in a low voice. My eyes darted to a small U.S. Flag beside the flower vase at the right corner of the table just behind her. _Principal Jones sure loves his hometown._ I let out a weak smile as I thought of myself leaving this place. "Fortunately, he's here. Please proceed to his office." She said with a soft smile. "Thank you" I smiled back as I left the room. Full of doubts about what I'm doing.

_I can turn back if I want to._

But I'm already in front of Principal Jones' door.

_No I won't. I may be sad but it doesn't mean that it has to affect my dreams. I'm not that pathetic._

It's now or never.

I took a deep breath and lifted up my arm to knock at the door, but a voice inside the room made me stop. I raised an eyebrow as I try to determine who it is.

"Ah! Wait not there." _Principal Jones? _

"Why not, doesn't it feel good inside your mouth?" _A younger voice?_ Because of my curiosity I continued eavesdropping.

"Yes. NO! I mean, you're making a mess on my desk!"

"I know you want it." I gulped. _What on earth are they doing?_ "-this mixture of sweetness, and saltiness heaven in your mouth. Mhhmmm.. So creamy"

"Stop."

"Why would I? I'll only give this when you decide that you'll stop enrolling me to that I-forgot-the-name-university in Italy!"

_No way, he's blackmailing him? Torturing?_ Without even noticing, my hand that's resting on the doorknob started to slip, causing the door to open. I almost lost my balance, good thing there's a table beside the door to hold on to. I sighed, but then I noticed two pairs of blue eyes staring at me. Looking at the principal's desk, I saw an unfamiliar young man, just the same age as me, wearing a white T-shirt with black sleeves and the word 'HERO' imprinted at the chest part, together with a khaki pants and sneakers. He has this Black-framed glasses and blond hair. I came to notice that he has the same eyes as Principal Jones. Wait, is he holding a Double Cheeseburger from McDonald's filled with mustard and catsup?

"Alfred F. Jones, get out of my desk now!" Principal Jones shouted with an angry tone. I never see him this mad before. He's always calm in front of everyone.

"Geesh, dad. I was just trying to bribe you with this burger" The young man said as he stood up from the desk and walked at the opposite side of the room. Principal Jones sat on his chair and looked at me.

"Ms. (Surname) , I'm so sorry about the scene-"

"No, it's fine" I said with a grin. _Well I got to see another side of you so it's fine._

"Thank you, so, what brings you here?"

"I've decided that I will accept the scholarship."

"Really?" His face seemed to light up.

"Yeah. You offered me this a few weeks ago so I am thinking if I was too late-"  
"No, no you're not." He said immediately. "In fact my son here will also enter the same university."

I turned my head to look at his son, Alfred, if I'm not mistaken. The scowl on his face turned into a sad expression.

"He will be taking Civil Engineering." Principal Jones continued and I nodded as a response. "Right, Alfred?"

"Yeah, right" he said in a monotone.

"So your flight will be on the other day, I already arranged the papers; all I need is your parents' signature agreeing to every term." He said as he handled me a bunch of papers compiled in a red folder.

"So let's call it a day." He continued.

I made my way out of the room. _I guess I'll need to get ready tomorrow. _

As I went out the institution, I took a walk to the city, thinking if there is something that I can buy that'll serve as a remembrance of this place. After all, it'll be 4 years before I can assure that I will come back.

I walked pass through different stores; they were selling stuffed toys, accessories, medicines-_Why would I need that?_-, and everything else. I checked out the bookstore, and bought this Italian Dictionary that I think would come in handy someday; I also bought this book saying 'What You should know About Italy'. I went out the bookstore and began walking till something caught my eye- a clock store that seems elegant. _I guess I'll check it out._ I made my way to the store and slowly opened the door. _No one seems to be here- _I thought. I stepped inside and gasped as I saw how amazing the things that are kept in here. It seems that they aren't just selling clocks-they're also selling music boxes, telescopes, astrolabes, and.. what was that? I saw a small golden hourglass with a figure of a man leaning against it and a woman at the other side standing upside-down as she placed her hand on the glass. She has this confused expression on her face. I took a step closer and reached for the hourglass, it's about 4 inches tall. It's beautiful-so stunning.

"That one is all about time and love." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around to see Alfred wearing the same attire; the only difference is he has an apron now. He looked shocked. "Oh, so it's you." He said.

"Hello there." I said. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my mother's shop." He said with a grin.

"Oh, so you're taking care of it? That's nice." I said as I began to turn the hourglass upside down, giggling as I do it again and again.

"Yeah, this is the only memory of her that she left me." He said. I gave him a confused look. But then when I realized what he just meant I opened my mouth to apologize. But he immediately spoke.

"It's fine! Really." He said, once again with his goofy grin.

"Still, I'm sorry; but to tell the truth, this place is amazing." I said.

"Thanks!"

"Well, I don't want to be rude but, it seems like you don't want to go to Italy." I asked him, my eye still locked at the timepiece.

"It's not like I don't want to, well, you see, Italy is a great city and it would be a pleasure to stay there." He said. "Anyway, would you like to sit down?"

I nodded and took a seat at a bench as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. I placed the hourglass at the glass coffee table in front and looked at him signalling that he can now speak.

"I really don't want to be an Engineer." He confessed. "I just don't want to disappoint my dad, that's all." His eyes looked down at the floor. _I wonder if it's right to open up this topic?_ "I tried to tell him that I don't want to, but of course, I'll get defeated every time."

"Oh. I see." I looked at him apologetically. "So what do you want to take then?"

"Promise me you won't laugh." He said as he turned to me, slightly blushing.

"No, I won't" I said with a smile.

"Astrobiology, you know, heavenly bodies, aliens. Corny. Right?" He said looking slightly embarassed as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh, that seems interesting." I let out a small giggle and he gave me a glare.

"Then why are you giggling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just so... Unexpected?"

"Wait here." I nodded as I watch him stand from his seat and grabbed a box from a shelf. I looks small. He placed the box at the coffee table infront of me and began wiping the box with his hand Revealing something written at the top portion.

"Stella Jones?" I read the writing written in a cursive form.

"She's my mother; her name means 'star'." He made a soft smile while saying that. He slowly opened the box. There is a picture of a beautiful woman carrying a blue-eyed child, on her side was Principal Jones, they looked so young. A familiar tune began to play; an old lullaby anyone would recognize. _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. _At the bottom of the picture there is something written. _'Mio amore, mio stella'_. "My mother loves everything about stars, about space; she would always bring me to a high place far from the city just to watch the stars. She would always tell me stories and legends about it." He continued "Of course, I came to like it as well, but maybe in a different way. I looked forward to the mysteries out there, if there is life as we search somewhere far from the Milky Way? Or a parallel world? Can we time travel or stuff?" He took a deep breath then sighed. "I don't know if my father would like my plans." His silence made the lullaby from the music box seemed louder. I gently closed the box and looked at him, his elbows were resting on his lap while looking down.

"Have you tried telling him what you want?" I asked.

"No, he won't like it anyway." He said.

"How would you know if you wouldn't try?"  
"Maybe If I do, I'll just waste my time."  
"We got a day left you know?" I said as he lifted his head to look at me. "Maybe if you just let him know before we leave, he might change his mind. Just try."

"Tomorrow at this shop, I'll try?"

"You won't try, you'll do it." He looked hesitant for a second and tried to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "-And yes; yes you can do it." I gave him a 'thumbs up' and a goofy grin as he let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I think I need a little support from a friend." He said with a cheerful smile, his blue eyes almost seemed as if it we never talked about something miserable. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, right." I said. "By the way, the name's (Name)(Surname)." I stuck out a hand.

"Alfred Jones" He took my hand and shook it.

_I guess helping a friend doesn't sound bad after all._

I took a glance at the wall clock. _It's already 4pm? It's been an hour!_  
I stood up, grabbing my paper bag. "I got to go,I'm sorry." I said, trying not to be rude.

"Oh it's fine"

"Tomorrow, same place, same time. Kay?" I said as I made my way to the door, I saw him waved his hand as a sign of goodbye. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, I turned to look at him "It's nice meeting you by the way." I said as I made my way outside and closed the door.

When I got home, I gave the papers to my parents. They both looked so happy. I'm lucky to have a pair of supportive parents.

"Architecture? Sounds great!" My father told me, "I thought you'll take something about art or painting, you know? You're good at that." He said.

"Well, anything for your happiness, sweetie. Just do your best." My mother said.

My parents are both young, their age's just range between 40-47 years old. I'm sure that I would be able to take them with me someday. Although I'm going to miss this place, I'm pretty sure I can enjoy my life in Italy. _I can't let the past stop me from moving forward_. I smiled at the thought of me being matured.

"I'm going to cook something for us!" I said as I ran to the kitchen. I tiptoed so I can reach the cupboard. I grabbed a large Tupperware and placed it at the island counter to see what's inside. I opened the lid and saw a bunch of Fettuccine that we haven't noticed since last 3 weeks. "We're going to have pasta for dinner!" I said, as I remembered a friend of mine who would get jumpy and excited when he hears something about pasta. He's an Italian and he is very cheerful. He's our neighbor's cousin. He went to stay here for the summer vacation last year. We immediately became friends because of his charming personality. I looked at him just like my own little brother although he is only 3 months younger than me. I can remember him almost teary as he left this place to go back to Italy.

'_I hope we'll meet again someday, vee~. I'm going to miss your Bolognese, (Name)'_

I giggled as I remembered my little Feliciano Vargas. I let the pasta boil as I began to make the sauce, humming as the scent made me relax.

_Wait. I'm going to Venice the other day, and if I'm not mistaken, Feli is from the same place!_ We are definitely going to meet again for real.

I placed the pasta and its sauce to a large bowl and served it at the dining table.

"Mom, I'm going to ask something from our neighbour. I'm going back in a minute, kay?" I immediately made my way outside and proceeded to Aloisa's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for a response,

"Coming!" I heard a female voice say. "Oh, (Name), what brings you here?"

"I would like to ask for Feli's contact number or e-mail address." She gave me a 'What for?' look. "Well, you see, I got a scholarship from a school at Venice, and I was thinking if he could help me there, you know, that place is still unfamiliar to me." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, Congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around me. _Oh I missed my childhood friend. We used to play a lot when we were younger but we haven't seen each other for a while because of school works. _"I'm so happy for you." She mumbled in my hair. I swear I felt her smile and let out a small sigh. I hugged her back and said "I'm going to miss you, dear".

"Oh you wouldn't know how much I will miss you!" She said as she let go. "But I can still go to Italy, you know." We both laughed. _I almost forgot the fact that she's a half Italian._

"Yes! Or course."

"Oh wait, would you like to come inside? I'm going to search Feli's contact number and e-mail address at our phone book." She said as she led me inside. She let me sat on one of those soft red sofas they have. It's so soft that i thought i will be consumed if I sit there. She grabbed a thick book and searched for Feli's contact number. My eyes scanned the room and saw a family portrait at a side table. All of the people in the photo wears formal suit. I saw an old man wearing a black coat and red tie sitting at a high green chair; he has this mysterious smile on his face and a small curl sticking out from the back of his head; his right hand is resting on the armchair holding a cigar between his index and middle finger, while the other hand rests on his lap. At his left side, I can see a young Feliciano, wearing a white long sleeve and black bow tie; he has his usual cheerful smile. I can see Aloisa and her 2 younger sisters just beside Feli, she's wearing a green knee length dress and a white ribbon on her head, and her sisters are wearing white dresses with black collars and black ribbon belt. Other adults are at the back, they all look so elegant. A green eyed man with olive skin and darker hair caught my attention. He looked a bit older than Feli; He wears a white coat and pink tie. Pink is something feminine but it sure suits him. He has this scowl on his face and a small pout. _What a cute little boy. _I giggled and stared for a few more seconds. He has a curl sticking up at the right side of his head; just like Feli's, the only difference is they're on the opposite sides. His hands on his back made it look like he's hiding something. I looked closer and noticed something red and green. _Is it a tomato?_ My smile widened at the thought. _Why would someone bring a tomato while taking a picture?_ My thoughts are interrupted as Aloisa spoke.

"Okay! I found it." She said while writing something at a piece of paper. "By the way, when is your flight?" Her dark green emeralds met my (e/c) orbs.

"Oh, my flight will be at the next day."

"So sudden!" She said with a shocked impression. "And I don't know if I can make it the other day to say goodbye." Her shocked expression turned into a sad one.

"It's alright; I know that we'll see each other again anyway." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Just take care in Italy, okay?" She said, handing me the piece of paper. "And don't let yourself fall in love with some stranger in Italy, they may tell you some sugar coated words but you wouldn't know."  
"Seriously?" I chuckled "-You're telling me something that's supposed to be my mom's line!"

"Did you already tell your boyfriend about this?" She said and I stopped laughing, feeling a bit awkward while remembering what happened last week.

"We're done." I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright, I has been a week, and I already accepted the fact that we're done. Now I'm free!" I said with a huge smile. She smiled back at me.

"I've been through that, I'm glad to see you handling things very well. You're stronger that I thought." She said.

"Well, I have to admit but I still feel a bit awkward, or can I say, bitter?" I turned my head down and found the piece of paper rather interesting and began to play with it.

"It's normal, sweetie." She said, lifting my chin to look at me "You'll get over that soon. You'll find someone that's for you. Don't worry." She pinched my cheeks playfully.

"Ouch!" I said, giving her a pout. "By the way, I have to go home" I told her.

"Take care. I will miss you" She said.

"I'll miss you, too."

I made my way outside, trying not to look back as much as I can. I know that I'll feel sad when I do. When I got home, I ate dinner with my parents and proceeded to my room. I opened my black-silver colored laptop and signed in to a social networking site. I sent Feli a mail saying that I will be going to Venice the other day. I stated the time of our arrival; I told him that I will be tagging a friend along. I'm so excited on seeing him once again. I packed up my clothes and some stuff that I will need. I tucked in my bed, thinking of the things that I will be doing tomorrow. Nothing else is important beside my plan for Alfred. Oh I hope things will work out. I closed my eyes and slept.

The next day I opened my eyes; I got out of my bed, took a shower and changed my clothes. I wore a brown sleeveless dress and a cardigan. I went out of my room to eat breakfast with my parents and my big brother.

"I heard the news" a random big brother said, I inhaled a lungful of air. My big brother is really protective, I'm not sure if he'll let me go at a far place alone. I prepared myself for whatever he will say.

"I'm proud of you." He said, giving me his rare smile. I almost dropped my spoon because of shock. He came home late last night because of work. He always works so hard. I admire him.

"Thank you." I said, slightly blushing because of indescribable happiness.

"I guess we'll have to go to the market to buy some snacks, then?" I nodded at the idea.

We went to the nearest market. It's amusing to see him pick my favourite snacks, and pay for everything. After shopping I told him that I won't be joining him to go home because I will a be meeting

a friend. He just agreed after asking a few questions. I walked to the clock shop, hoping that I'm not late. I opened the door and waved at Alfred. He's wearing a dark green shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Just in time." He said "I invited my father to meet me here at 2pm"

"I'm glad, I thought I'm late." I said "So have you planned what you're going to say?"  
"Yeah." He said as he took out a circular lamp.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Laser Star Projector; I got this from mom and dad for my seventh birthday." He placed the projector at the coffee table. "(Name), can you turn off the lights?" I nodded and did what he told me. I heard a clicking noise. My eyes widened at the amusing sight. It feels like I'm in a different world. I can see lots of constellations.

"Wow" I said.

"Amazing, right?"  
"Yes"

We both turned our attention to the door as we heard a familiar voice.

"Alfred, what is this all abou-" He gave us the same expression that I had last time. I patted my friend's back signalling him to start, as I took a step backward.

"There is something I would like to tell you, dad." Alfred said; his voice is shaking. Principal Jones just stared at him. "It's not like I don't want to study in Italy; I mean, Italy is an awesome place and there is nothing wrong about studying there. It's just that.." He took a pause. It seems like he's tongue tied. He took a deep breath and continued speaking "I want to study about space, I mean, stars, planets, and aliens" I tried not to laugh when I heard the word 'aliens'. "I want to be an Astobiologist." He concluded.

"You know what; you're exactly just like your mother." Principal Jones smiled. "First of all, why do you think I wanted you to be an Engineer?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and looked down. "It's because I never knew what you wanted all this time." He took a step closer to Alfred and patted his shoulder. "Time sure flies so fast; so fast, indeed." Alfred looked at him and stood in silence. "When I was young, I always study hard; I did everything to get to the top, and I got a scholarship at the same school; the place where I met your mother." He chuckled as he crossed his arm, his face showing a relaxed expression. "She has this determined attitude that I always admire. She believes in aliens and extraterrestrial beings, seems fictional so I always oppose her. We always fight, but I can say that I fell in love with her rather unexpectedly. I can say that I knew the true meaning of happiness for the first time." His deep blue eyes softened. "And the second time is when you were born. I'm proud of you, my son" Alfred immediately hugged him. I just stood there looking at the mushy scene. I'm happy for them.

Later on, I got home and packed every food that I can bring. I checked my bags if I forgot something. My father bought me a new sketchpad and charcoal pencil; I'm going to bring that as well. This will be the last time that I'll be staying on this room. I'm going to miss this. I said to myself as I drifted to sleep.

"(Name)! What took you so long?" Alfred said; I just looked at him.

"We still have an hour, you know?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Are you excited or something?"

"No, I'm not." He said; his cheeks were turning red. _Haha. I caught you._ I smirked at him. He noticed me smirking and raised a small box. "Okay, I wouldn't be giving you this, then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sorry, let's just say that you are a very responsible person who's afraid to be late."

"Sounds better," He smiled and handed me the box. "It's a thank you gift; you really helped me back there." I slowly opened the box. My eyes widened to see the hourglass that I was looking at before.

"Oh my God," I gasped "Is this for real?!"

"Yes , yes and yes" He said with a grin.

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly, I heard him chuckle.

"You're a good friend so it's alright." I yawned, and then nodded. "What's up with you? Haven't slept early?"

"I had a weird dream and stayed up for an hour, then slept again." I said.

"What's that about?"

"I was chasing a tomato around the Leaning Tower of Pisa" I said, and heard Alfred laugh. "What was that for?!" I punched him in his arm playfully.

"Well, it is weird you know." He said, still laughing. We heard a voice informing the passengers to get ready. We looked at each other and grinned. _We are both excited after all._ So, this is the start of my new journey together with my new companion. I turned around, flipping my hair and said-

"We're coming, Italy"


	2. Salve, Roma!

**Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long.  
I can't totally focus on writing because of schoolworks. Anyway, Summer vacation is getting closer. i can write as many stories as I want! yayy! ))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Salve Roma!**

I groaned at my seat as I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun rays passing through the windows. I turned my head to the side to see a sleeping American leaning at my shoulder.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Rome, Italy-Where the local time is approximately 8:13am. We will be taxiing for a few more minutes, so please remain on your seats with your seatbelts fastened until the captain has parked us at the gate and turned off the seatbelt sign"_

I poked Alfred's cheek, I heard him mumble random things. "Alfred, we're almost there" I said as I shook his shoulder. He shifted his position slightly; half lidded eyes met mine. "How many minutes left?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned, his other hand went to his pocket to get his glasses. "A few minutes, they say." I said, rubbing my earlobes as I felt a sharp pain hit them, I feel like something's being dug at my temples. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What was that?"  
"Jetlag" Alfred said as he handed me a chewing gum.

"It hurts than the first one." I grabbed some of the green colored bar sticks.

"It's normal; we should have done that earlier, but I fell asleep immediately." He grinned as I gave him a glare.

I opened the gum and began to savour the sweet taste in my mouth, and gladly, the pain starts to ease at every chew and swallow, the feeling of something clogged in my ears began to disappear, too.

_"We had reached our destination. You can now unbuckle your seatbelts and get your baggage. On behalf of your crew, we thank you for flying with us today. Have a nice trip._"

I heard an Italian version of those words being announced after that. I took a glance at the window and smiled. _We're finally here_

When we got out of the plane, we proceeded to the assigned gate. I can't say that getting to our destination is easy because of the huge crowd. This airport is really huge; my attention is caught by different people talking in different languages everywhere. Alfred just chuckled; he'd been to Italy before, visiting his parents' alma mater, perhaps.

"You look so funny turning your head from left to right." He said.

"Shut up." I said, still amused at the foreign place. "So we're in Rome, right? How far is Venice from here?"  
"4-6 hours, it depends on the traffic, but we'll take the train so we'll be there in less time."

My mouth gaped as I stared at him. "4-6 hours?! That long?!"  
Quit complaining, we still have days before the semester starts, right? Besides, this is the largest airport in Italy, and it has access everywhere, especially to our country."

I rolled my eyes, I stopped for a moment when I saw the view outside.

"its.."

"Crowded? Colorful? Sunny?" Alfred asked as he stretched a bit. "Welcome to Italy, (Name)."

My eyes sparkled, people from different countries amused me. _Italy, you're this famous?_

"We can take a tour around Rome if you want, you can tell your friend to wait for us at night." Alfred said in a happy tune, or more like excited. "You know, we can visit the Mcdonald's around here, it's amazing, I'm telling you." He continued. How can he be so energetic? Before I can respond, he gestured me to get into the cab.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Fontana d'Trevi. I can say that you'll like it there."

The car moved in a fast motion, causing me to bump my head at the window. "What the hell?!" I said as I clutched the back side of the driver's seat and door handle. Alfred just laughed at me.

"Been there, done that."

My body swayed at every direction. After about 45 minutes, I heard a screeching sound and there's a sudden stop. I can hardly see the baroque fountain from a distance. We can't get through because of the crowd. When we got out of the car a massive group of chattering women separated us.

"Alfred?!" I shouted his name.

"Someone called for the hero?! Hey, (Name)!" I mentally slapped my forehead. I searched for the tall American, I saw his Jersey and tried to make my way to him but he seems to change direction so he got out of my sight. Now where will I go? A small girl in this big place. I walked to the pavements with my baggage to search for him. Who knows, maybe we'd meet here? I groaned as I heard my stomach grumble. I searched for the nearest coffee shop-good thing I have some Euros with m. I stood in front of the vintage style coffee shop. It seems pretty crowded inside. I opened the glass door slowly to be welcomed by loud voices from people inside. I made my way closer to the counter.

"Excuse me!-Ow." I groaned when someone bumped me. "Excuse me!" this time I said it louder, no one seems to hear. I heard a small chuckle behind me I turned to see a tall brunette with brown locks and green eyes, he has this goofy grin and he keeps on emitting a "Be happy, happy, happy" aura.

"Tourists." I heard him mumbled. My eyebrows furrowed a bit. "What do you want to order" To my surprise, he asked me in perfect English. This was rather unexpected.

"A cappuccino, maybe?" I said clutching my stomach that is now vibrating because of the grumbles. I felt a hand on my shoulder as he walked past me and got closer to the counter. He does not only speak in English, he can also speak in Italian fluently.

"Duo cappuccino, por favore" I somehow heard those words from him, I should take note then. He also mentioned some things, but I can't hear clearly.

We sat on a table near the glass wall, he's quite a gentleman for treating me breakfast, and even ordered a croissant.

"So what brings you here?" He asked me as I ate my croissant in such manner, I felt embarrassed.

"I got a scholarship in Venice, and now I'm taking a tour around Rome with my friend, but we got separated because of the crowd." I explained.

"Oh that's bad, Rome is a pretty big place to play hide and seek, you know?"

"I think he'll just be around the Trevi Fountain, but I don't know, maybe he's also wandering around, searching for me. I don't even have his phone number."

"What can you say if we'll search for him after this?" My eyes lit in joy.

"Yes! Yes!" I nodded. "By the way, my name's (Name), (Name) (Surname)"

"Oh, I must've been rude, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"So Antonio,"

"Tony, just call me Toni." I feel a little shy for calling someone I just met by their name casually.

"Uhmm.. Toni, shall we go now?"

"Sure, here, let me carry your bag" I hesitated for a moment, but after what happened today, I guess I can trust him a bit. Good thing I have my wallet and other valuable things in my handbag. I let him carry my baggage as we walked out of the cafe.

The sun is shining brightly above us, he led the way through the crowd, and it was a long walk. I admire every vintage style houses that I see, the people doing different hand gestures. I would imitate what they're doing and giggle. I saw a woman complimenting a chef's masterpiece, she kissed the tip of her fingers which are pressed together and pulled her hand away in an open palm. I imitated what she had done and grinned, I felt embarrassed to see that Toni had caught me, he just laughed.

"So you're interested in hand gestures, eh?"

"Maybe?" I grinned at him, while clutching at my handbag, acting like nothing happened.

"It's fine! It's normal to let your hand do the talking here in Italy." He grinned, his eyes reflecting the sun's rays. "The woman at the restaurant is telling the chef that the food is great." He formed a sign with his right hand, placing the tip of his index finger and his thumb together forming a so-called number "three". "Let's start with the common, this obviously mean 'Okay' when you compliment something or agree on something." I did what he just gestured. He then laid his hand down at the level of his stomach, palm facing down, waving it sidewards. "This means that you're hungry." I did the same. The next one, he placed he tip of his middle finger and index finger with his thumb, his hands formed a letter Y, I slowly lifted my hand and did the same. "Do this when someone pissed you off" I looked at him straight in the eye, now we look like two idiots facing each other, doing that hand sign. I felt cold stares from people around us. A little girl walking beside us eyed us like we did something horrible and clutched at her mother's dress, her mother just glared at us.  
"Hey, what does this mean?" I asked Toni with my eyebrows raised.

"It means... M***** F*****." There was a silence as I stared at him in disbelief; I balled my fist to punch him lightly. We both laughed. People are staring at us like we are crazy.

We continued walking; he bought me a hazelnut flavoured gelato, while he bought a chocolate flavoured one for himself. We ate the sweet treat while taking a rest at the foot of the Spanish Steps, I stared at the fountain in front of us, it has a design of a small boat at the center.

"Right now, we're at the Spanish Steps, and in front of us is the Fontana della Barcaccia." He said, resting his elbows at the stair at the back of us.

"Hmm.. You'll make a good tour guide, you know." I wasn't lying; I really think he'll do great. "Are you a pure Italian? Your accent is different?"

"Oh, I'm a pure Spanish." He said proudly. "I just moved here 6 months ago for my Masteral Degree."

"That's great!" I said, "Your parents must be really proud of you."

"I don't have any." He said as he stared at the ground. "I grew up with my aunt." He smiled.

"I'm sorry.."

"But I'm happy." He said, grinning. I thought of some things that can be talked about to get out of the topic.

"Well, where do you stay then?" I asked.

"In a small apartment with a friend." He then looked at me. "You're heading to Venice, right?"

"Yes."

"My friend will be going there later, too." He said with a grin. "Oh, I will miss my little tomato; he's so cute and adorable! He gets mad easily, and that makes him extra cuter!" He seem to be so fond of his friend. "But I will surely visit him in Venice, who knows, maybe we'll meet again there."

"Yeah, and when that time comes, you'll see that I'm an expert in speaking Italian."

"Yeah right."

"Why don't we take a picture? Just a little remembrance?" I told him as I grabbed my phone from my bag.

"Sure!" He scooted closer; I can smell the sweet scent of fresh tomatoes from his shirt. I stretched my arms holding my phone. I took a picture of the two of us, eating gelato and making such smiles. I found a new friend in Rome. I laughed at the fact that we're totally forgetting the true essence of walking around this place. What was that again? I felt my phone vibrate.

"Wait a minute" Toni nodded. I looked at the phone to see an unregistered number. "Hello?"

"(Name)?! Are you still alive? Good thing my father still have your school documents, and good thing your contact number is in there." It was Alfred; of course I can easily recognize his loud voice.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm alive, I'm currently at the Spanish Steps and-"

"Spanish Steps?! How dare you take a tour without me, now meet me at the Trevi Fountain, you know, where we got separated?"

"Yes, yes." I turned to look at the green eyed man. "it's Alfred, he said we will meet up at the Trevi Fountain."

"Oh, too bad, I'm supposed to be taking you to the Coliseum after this." He looked sad. "Anyway, I'll take you there, kay?" I agreed as we began to walk. "Do you know what they say about the Trevi fountain?"

"Nope?"

"Throw a coin and you'll come back in Rome, throw two coins and you'll find true love in Rome, and throw three coins for marriage or divorce." He said, he also gestured the way I should throw the coin.

"Wow, I would like to try that." I said.

"Let me guess, the two coins, right?" He chuckled. I blushed madly.

"N-not really!"

"Oh, you remind me of my little tomato when he gets mad." He let out this weird 'fusososo'. "You're young, (Name). I'm sure you'll find someone, perhaps, here in Rome!"

Toni is acting like a big brother, he's so kind. My face went to a darker shade of red. "W-well, it's not that I'm desperate in searching for love, I just want to try."  
"Whatever you say." He chuckled "I'm just going to tell you, Italians are lovers, there is no way you'll get out of this country without having an Italian crush."

We both laughed, he dropped me by the fountain and handed me my baggage.

"Grab this tightly, and take care." He said.

"Yes, I will."  
"And don't forget." He raised his hand to form a familiar gesture that made me laugh.

"I really had a great time, Toni."

"Same here, I hope we'd meet again." He waved goodbye. "Take care!"

I smiled at him. I'm glad I met someone as friendly as him, too bad I forgot to ask for his number, what a great loss in case I need someone to talk to.

_Now, it's time for some wishing_

I smirked as I grabbed two coins from my pocket. I stared at the coin.  
"You've got to make my wish come true." I turned my back to the fountain, I closed my eyes. _ I want to be successful_. I threw the coin above my shoulder. I looked back to see my coin sinking in the fountain. I smiled as I took a step in front. I want to try throwing a coin from a distance. I giggled at my childishness, but who cares? I kissed my second coin and whispered "Please, prove that destiny's true" with that I threw the coin above my shoulder.

"Ow!" I heard a voice behind me; I shut my eyes tighter and gulped. "Who the hell threw a coin on my head?" The voice continued. I turned my head to look at him as he picks up the coin and glared at me. His green eyes and dark brown hair that sways gently as the wind blows made my heart skip a beat. He's handsome, yes. He has this familiar curl on the right side. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.  
"Tourists." He mumbled in a harsh way. I scowled at him. How rude! He's not as kind as Toni.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What the hell are you thinking, throwing a coin from a distance, idiota ragazza?" My eyes widened, he makes use of colorful words.

"I said I'm sorry, and Mr. Bad-Tempered-Guy, for your information, I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

We glared at each other as if it was a glaring contest.

"You're just an idiot, just like I thought."

I'm so annoyed that I kicked his shin as he fell out of balance. Great, he just fell on the fountain. The people were eyeing us suspiciously and began whispering. I heard one saying, 'That girl just attacked a stranger'. Great, now I made a scene. I took a hold of my baggage as I looked at the Italian, muttering curses between his breaths. I was about to say sorry when I saw a security guard coming over us.

"Next time, you should know how to treat a lady." I told him. I saw him gritted his teeth in frustration. I was about to walk away, but I turned back "Oh, I forgot." I threw him a handkerchief, he raised an eyebrow. I did the hand sign Toni taught me. "You should be grateful I'm still kind. Ciao." I said in a hurry as I walked in a swift motion, the security guards are getting closer to him. _Oooppss.._

I don't know what happened next. I just hope I didn't get him in a big trouble. I immediately called Alfred.

"Hey, you there already? " he said.

"Yea, but let's change our rendezvous."

"We'll talk later." I told him to meet up with me at the café where I met Toni. "Got it?"

"Don't worry, the hero is running in full speed!" He said, cutting our conversation.

* * *

"You did that?" Alfred asked me with wide eyes. I nodded as I chose a spot to sit in the train "Thst's amazing!" Alfred spoke loudly.

"I know." I laughed. "Just a minute, I'll call Feli." He nodded, I grabbed my phone and searched for Feli's contact number, I pressed the green button and waited for him to answer.

"Ciao~" A hight tuned voice greeted me.

"Feli! It's me, (Name). I'm on my way to Venice"

"Ve~ , that's great, I'll prepare some pasta then." I giggled.

"I missed your pasta Feli."

"And I missed you, too, bella." He said. "My brother will be coming later, too. I can't wait to introduce him to you!"

"Oh, you have a brother?""Yes, three years older." Now I can imagine two 've~'ing Italians cooking pasta. He must be as innocent and cute as Feli.

"Okay, Feli, I have to cut this off, okay? I can't wait to see you later."

"Ciao!" I turned off my phone after that and kept it in my bag.

I closed my eyes to sleep. I thought about the Italian I met. I hope he's fine, I didn't mean to bring him that much of a trouble.

"That tomato bastard, going out of the house without a key, now I can't change properly. I hate this fucking life." I heard someone mumbled, I giggled, _No it's not him._ maybe just another passenger who passed by to another cabin.

_Or maybe just my imagination…_


	3. Milk tea for love, Soup for the sick!

Hello here! I finally updated this story of mine. I'm thinking of changing its title because it's tad long :( by the way, I included some recipes here, well, please, enjoy!

(I ship all pairings of Hetalia; just sayin')

* * *

**Eat to Live, Live to Dream, Dream to Love C3: Milk tea for 'in love'; Soup for the Sick!**

I stayed still at my seat for four hours-feeling every turn and bump the train made. I envy the man beside me for getting some sleep, in fact a lot of sleep. He slept during our flight and now, he can still sleep without waking up since he closed his eyes; even though it's me who had been tired because of all those walking and stuff, well, just like what they say, you can't be hyped up without sleeping a lot. I shifted my position, letting me feel Alfred's weight at my back instead of my shoulder. I frowned a bit; I can't even relax in this position. I let out a sigh, but then I felt the pace of the vehicle slowed down a bit. I lifted up my head to look at the view outside through the clear window. City lights and street lamps taking form of white and yellow made my eyes lit up. Not long after I saw the zooming station, I heard an announcement that we finally arrived.

I leaned back to move the sleeping American beside me, and carefully turning around, supporting his weight with my hands until he had his balanced position.

"Hey, Alfie. Wakey wakey." I said as I poke his cheek. He groaned slightly before opening his eyes-showing his blue orbs.

"Are we there yet?" he said before rubbing his eyes.

"We're here now." I said, grinning to him.

"Sweet!" He said as he stood up from his seat, not minding what his four hours sleeping did to his now shaggy hair. He grabbed our bags and turned to me. "Let's get going; the hero should always be on time!" I just rolled my eyes and followed the usual energetic young man. Ever since he talked to his father, he became livelier. We walked through the swarm of people; my right hand is clutching tightly at the bag while the other is on Alfred's sleeve. I don't want to get lost again. I nearly tripped at a shoe, making me grip at my companion's sleeve tighter.

"_Achoo~!" _I snapped as I heard the sneeze. "_Damnit!"_I can say that it's from a distance but still I felt distracted when I heard that. I just shrugged off and walked faster to the person in front of me who's now a few steps ahead.

Once we got out of the train, I asked Alfred to stop for a bit. We rested at the row of seats as I picked up my phone to call Feli and asked for directions.

"(Name), I'll go get some drinks, I'm thirsty~" Alfred whined.

"Sure, just come back here immediately or I'll leave you.~" I said in a childish manner.

"Of course! Just like what I said, the hero is always on time." He said, giving me a 'thumbs up'. I just giggled and gave him a 'go on' hand sign while calling Feli.

"Ciao~ (Name) Are you at Venice now?" Your friend said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, Feli. I can't wait to see you!" I said with the same tune.

"Perfect timing, the pasta is almost done!" I giggled as I heard the sound of crashing metals. My friend really has a bit of clumsiness in him. "Vee~ I'm sorry about that, bella." He said in a sad tune, this time. "Anyway, I'll have to tell you the directions to my house…" He told me everything we have to do starting this point. "Got it? Sorry I can't pick you up, my house is a mess."

"It's fine, we'll get going once my friend comes back."

"See you!" I said before I cut the conversation. I slid my phone on my bag and relaxed at my seat as I waited for my American friend. Different faces walked in front of me, few are Americans, but none of them is my friend. I sighed rather loudly.

_Where are you, Alfred Jones?_

* * *

Meanwhile, a blond-haired man standing 5'10 feet tall, wearing a bomber jacket is currently on his way to the vending machine to get some drinks. Walking past a few people and making turns, just a few steps later, he made his way to his destination. His mind is telling him that his friend, (Name) is going to kill him for making her wait. But of course, it's not his fault; he's also new to the place, she'll surely understand. After all, she's the most understanding friend he has right now, ever since she made a change in his life. The way he's treating his friend is special, but of course there's no meaning behind it. He just like (Name) as a friend and he would like it if it'll remain that way. The young man chuckled at his thoughts and just realized that he never entered a serious relationship in his whole 19 years of existence in Earth.

"Of course, a hero is always strong enough by himself."He muttered to himself while walking closer to the vending machine, but it looks like someone is fast enough to be the first in line instead of him.

"This bloody vending machine…" a girl with a dirty blonde hair which is tied up in pigtails whispered harshly to no one. Her hand is slightly punching the glass of the vending machine. To Alfred's thoughts, she's around his age or maybe a year younger, but other than these, Alfred's 'hero mode' is switched on.

"You need some help?" The young man said; his presence made the girl turn. She's wearing a white blouse and blue high-waist skirt that extends below her knees, matched with a brown belt. She wears black, well polished shoes along with an ankle length white socks. She's wearing glasses, as well, but these lenses didn't hide her green orbs which captivated Alfred most. She seemed to be shocked, and shy at the same time. She turned her head to the side; her cheeks are dusted with pink shades. The stunned man finally went back to his senses and noticed that a 'Milk Tea' is stuck between the curled metals. He made his way closer to the girl who just backed a few steps until her back hit the cold glass. Her eyes are looking at the man who seemed to be very close. She secretly held her breath because of her nervousness. His hand smacked the glass, making the drink fall down the hole. "Here you go!" The man said with a big grin. Her right hand just reached for the drink. She coughed before she spoke.

"W-would you mind? You're too close, sir." She said in a British accent, but she didn't move an inch even if she can just run away from his presence. Alfred just backed a few steps, scratching the back of his head. Just when the girl stepped away, he made his way to get two can of sodas from the machine. He opened one and drank it, his eye shifted to the same girl, but now she has a horrified look on her face.

"Hey, you want some?" Alfred asked.

"I'd rather not. Isn't it unhealthy to drink those at this hour?"

"Nope." Alfred grinned, before he can take another gulp he was stopped by a hand.

"You didn't even wipe it first! Ugh." Alfred stared at the girl before laughing.

"W-what?!"

"You're very proper, that's rare." The girl blushed deeper. "By the way, why are you still here? Isn't there anyone waiting for you? I mean, companion?"She just kept quiet.

"Or you want to say something? It's alright the hero is always ready to help!"

"I-it's not like I'm thanking you or something!" Her hand is still clutching the soda can. "Here, I think you better change that habit of yours" She shoved the Milk Tea on Alfred before running until she's out of sight.

"Milk Tea?" Alfred stared at the drink and opened it, taking a sip. "Bittersweet, but it's good!" He said, smiling to his self.

_I didn't even asked her name_

* * *

I sighed for the third time, well; it has been 15 minutes since Alfred left. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, until my friend came to the scene. I watched him as he made his way to me, holding a soda and a milk tea.

"(Name)!~" He said once he got in front of me. "I'm back and I've got a soda for you."

"What took you so long?" I asked as I opened the soda. "I thought the milk tea is for me, how weird." I said before taking a sip and standing up. I saw him blush slightly, which is also weird since there's no reason.

"A hero is always busy, you know." He said before standing up and grabbing our bags. I just rolled my eyes and proceed in calling for a cab. I got in as Alfred helped in getting the bags in the compartment. When he got back in he's still clutching the empty milk tea bottle.

"Why don't you throw that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He just chuckled and I just shrugged.

I told the driver the directions to Feli's house. After a few minutes of laughter and stories from Alfred, the car stopped in front of a huge house. Its beige color made it warm, together with different kinds of flowers which is placed at the front porch and at the balcony. Rough concrete walls made up this sturdy house, making it look more classical. As Alfred grabbed our bags, I walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell, hoping that this is the right house. The door slowly opened and revealed my Italian friend, Feliciano Vargas, standing 5'8 tall, wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. His light reddish brown hair and stubborn curl jumped as he hugged me. I giggled as I hugged back.

"Vee~ (Name), I really missed you!" He said 'unconsciously' spinning me around and giving me a hard time to hold back my laughs.

"I really missed you, too!" I patted his head once he set me down. My head turned to see Alfred carrying our bags. "By the way, this is Alfred, he will be admitted at the same school as mine, Alfred, meet Feli."

"Yo! Nice to meet you." Alfred waved, still wearing his grin.  
Feli welcomed us to his house. It's larger from the inside. We sat on his gray couch and waited for him to get the food. He came back with different kinds of pasta; I and Alfred stood up to help him. To enumerate all, he had cooked Pesto, Lasagna, Bolognese, Baked Pasta, but there is one thing that is different-Pizza. We ate and talked about many things. Somehow looking at Feli made me nervous, it's like I forgot something that I shouldn't have. But then a familiar face came up of my mind.

"Vee~" Feli turned his head to the side. "What's wrong, (Name)? Is there something on my face?"

"You just remind me of someone." I said with a smile, remembering the things that happened earlier. That is one of my craziest experiences.

"I think she remembered the hot guy he just met-" I smacked Alfred before he can even finish his sentence.

"Haha~ it's nothing." I said, trying to hide my blush. _Well, he is pretty handsome.._ I drank some water as I heard Feli speak.

"Speaking of guys, how are you and Allist-"I choked on my own drink before he can even finish his sentence. This time I felt like I don't want to hear any of their sentences, that's why I always end up cutting them. I set my glass down slowly and inhaled much air that I needed. Yes, I'm over him, but It still feels uncomfortable whenever I hear his name, specially about our past relationship.

"W-we're done."

"Oh.." Feli said. "I'm sorry about that." He said, opening his eyes at me, showing concern.

"It's fine! Really. To be exact, we're both fine now in our own." I said.

"Vee~ Bella, feeling a bit of bitterness is normal. So it's alright, I understand you." The Italian said. I don't know if he had some experiences when it comes to relationships, but I can say that he's right. I quickly thought of something that can change the silent atmosphere.

"Uhhmm.. You know I did something a bit crazy before getting here." I said, grinning, eventually in the mood to tell about the rude Italian I met.

"Vee~ what's that?"

"Well, I'm making a wish at the Trevi Fountain lately, and when I was about to throw my second coin…" I smiled as the scene replayed in my head. "I accidentally hit someone's head with my coin. Too bad it didn't make its way to the fountain. I hope my wish is counted, though." I said. "Oh, and that Italian is so rude, calling me an idiot for the first time of meeting!"

"She must be 'PMS'-ing, vee~. A lot of girls do that and eventually becomes snobbish." I tried to hold back my laughter; Feli thought that I met a girl.

"Yes! Yes! Maybe 'she' is." I said, finally laughing. Alfred, who knew the story laughed with me, too. "And guess what, the crazy thing is I 'accidentally' put 'her' in a big trouble.. Let's just say that the Italian I met got soaked on the fountain because of me." Feli giggled with me.

"You've got some moves, bella. I feel bad for her, though." He said. "Do you want me to accompany you to your rooms, by the way?" I nodded and dragged my glutton friend with me together with our bags. Feli led us upstairs and made our way to the corridors. This house is really huge!"Vee~ you can choose your room! I'll just clean downstairs."

"Let me help you." I said.

"No, bella, you should rest!" He said as he pushed me further to the corridor. "See you tomorrow!"

"I'll choose this one, g'night (Name)!" I heard Alfred said. I just shrugged and chose the room nearest to the stairs. When I opened the room, I just smiled. It looks so comfortable; that window with soft green curtains and the maroon sheet covering the queen-sized bed. I walked in the room before closing the door. I placed my bags at the corner and jumped at the bed. The bed sheets felt soft as they touched my skin. I let out a hum of relief and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I heard the door creaked open, then slammed closed. My eyes see nothing because of the darkness except for a silhouette. I clutched my pillow tightly as I remembered what my big brother used to say if a pedophile entered my room.

_Rule#1: If he tries to choke you with a pillow, play dead and then kick him at the crotch."_

No that's not gonna help. Come on, (Name), think!  
The culprit coughed, sniffs were heard echoing at the room. He must've bought something to put me to sleep!

_Rule#53: If he tries to put you to sleep, breathe deeply and hold your breath before he can put the handkerchief on your nose. Pretend that you're struggling and then play unconscious, if he tries to do something kick him at his crotch and run."_

I inhaled deeply and shut my eyes tightly.

"Damnit." I heard him cursed. "_If only that tourist wasn't beautiful…"_ _It's proven that the culprit's a boy! And an Italian! Well of course, be more nervous it it's a girl_ Oh no, he's getting in the same bed as mine! I felt something crept at my waist.

"_Rule#143: If he tries to hug you from behind, yank him with a pillow. Scream. And Kick him at his crotch."_

I clutched my pillow; I sit up and hit him at the head. I can feel him sit up as well.

"What the hell?!" He cursed as he grabbed my wrists and straddled my waist. _Wait-no. I'm not ready for this!_ He pinned my wrists over my head, making me lie down with my hair sprawled behind me in a messy way before saying something in Italian. "_Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here."_ it sounded like a command than a question. There's one more thing left to do.

_Scream._

I felt his hand pulled away when I screamed at the top of my lungs. But then I felt a hand interrupting my scream. Before I can do the last thing my brother had in his every rule on 'What to Do if a Pedophile Entered Your Room.' The door swung open and the lights were flickered on.

I stared at the man in front of me. He has these striking green eyes which are opened wide in shock. His eyelashes are long but still pretty fit for a man. He has this olive toned skin; just to tell, his hand that is placed on my mouth is smooth, it's like he's been taking proper care of his skin. The dark brown hair that's covering his forehead looks soft at this distance. He is.. Yes, he's the Italian that I met earlier!

"(Name)!"

"Fratello!" Feli and Alfred said in unison, both are breathing heavily. I was pulled out of the trance made by his eyes.

"Y-you.." He said in a low voice, his cheeks are dusted pink. He removed his hands and placed it on either side of me. I gasped for air; as if I held my breath earlier.

"Wow, that's fast, (Name)!" Alfred said, I just frowned at him.

"Vee~ Fratello, it's not the proper way to say hello to a new friend. I know your excited but-"

"Shut up, Damnit!" He hissed, making the poor Feliciano shiver.

"Anyway, fratello, this is Alfred, (Name)'s companion, and the girl below you is (Name)" Feli said as if there's nothing awkward with our position. I, too, noticed that he is still on top on me, but either one of us moved a muscle. "Guys, meet my brother, Lovino."  
_Brother?!_ My vision of two adorable vee~ing Italians is now destroyed.

"What?"

"_What?"_

We both said in unison. I can see his face getting redder and his eyelids getting heavier. Before I can ask what's wrong he just collapsed on top of me. His head fell just above my shoulder. I can feel his high temperature.

"He's hot." I said.

"I know right!" I heard Alfred.

"No I mean he has a fever!" I said before flipping our positions and resting the back of my hand on his forehead.

"Vee~ I'll go get some cloth and water." Feli said before running down. Alfred helped me on pulling the blankets under him and put it above his body to make him feel warm. He sniffed again.

"Hey. Alfred."

"Yes?"

"It's my fault." I said in a low voice, realizing what I did earlier. He's still wearing the same clothes, no wonder he got sick. He could've changed his clothes before traveling. "He's the Italian that I met earlier."

"Sweet god of burgers! He is handsome!" I smacked my hyper active friend. Just in time that Feli came in with a basin of water and a cloth.

"Thank you, Feli." I said while putting the damp cloth on Lovino's forehead.

"Vee~. Do you want me to carry him to my room?"

"No, it's alright for him to stay here. It's my fault after all." I said as the younger Italian gave me a confused look. "He's the Italian that I'm talking about earlier." I continued. But he tilted his head to his side.

"I can't understand. How can fratello be a girl?" I tried my best not to hit my forehead with my palm.

"Uhh, anyway, can you change his clothes so he can be comfortable?" I asked Feli.

"Of course!~" He said as he immediately pulled down the unconscious man's pants, giving me and Alfred a good view of his tomato printed boxers. I blushed while Alfred just gaped at the view.

"Man, I can say that's a one bi-" I pulled Alfred outside the room.

"U-uhmm.. Tell me if you're done!"I said, covering my flustered face with a hand. After a few minutes of changing his brother's clothes, he walked out of the door, yawning. "I'll take care of him!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Vee? Are you sure?" Feli said while rubbing his eyes.

"Of course!" I said.

"I'll be sleeping then." He stretched a bit. "Good night guys."

"I'll be sleeping, too!" Alfred said before following Feli. "Good luck!" He winked at me. I let out a sigh before entering the room.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" My face suddenly flushed when I remembered what happened lately. I sat beside the unconscious man, resting my chin at my arms as I look at his sleeping face. I took out the sketchpad my parents bought me and some 2B white and black charcoal pencils. I once again looked at his sleeping face. "Lovino, right?" I saw him flinched; I replaced the cloth on his forehead, I noticed his expression slowly changing into a peaceful one. "That's right. Smile for me." I said as my hand did its magic at the very first page of my sketchpad. I would like to make it detailed, and to my luck, I finished it before drifting off to sleep, resting my own head at my arms.

* * *

I was woken up by the loud chirping of the birds, I turned to look at my friend's brother.

"Good thing he's still asleep." I sighed in relief. I put my hand above his head. "Still got a fever, eh?" I murmured. I left the room silently, trying my best not to wake the man that's sleeping peacefully. I fixed myself before I went down the stairs to be greeted by Feli who's cooking at the kitchen, and Alfred who's eating a croissant and having a sip of his espresso.

"Morning!" Alfred said in a muffled tone.

"Good Morning, bella!" Feli said cheerfully, handing me a cappuccino. I took a sip and let out a hum of delight. "So how's my big brother?"

"He still got a fever." I said, placing my mug at the table and sitting beside Alfred.

"That's bad.." An idea suddenly popped in my mind.

"Feli, what does Lovino usually eat?"

"Tomatoes, Pizza and Risotto" He said.

_He's sick, so he needs something that could warm him up. Usually sick people don't have an appetite for a heavy meal._

A new recipe was formulated at my head. I grinned, agreeing to my own idea. My mom used to cook me risotto when I was younger. So why don't I make some improvisations?

"Feli, can I borrow your kitchen?"

"Of course, bella, would you like me to accompany you?"

"Sure, thanks, Feli." I smiled.

"Hey! The hero wants to help, too." Alfred said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Sure, Alfred, thank you." I smiled at the American. Luckily Feli seems to have a bunch of things that I will need. "So I would like you to prepare these things, okay?" They both nodded. "Okay, so we need an olive oil, onions, garlic, bell peppers, celeries, mushroom-"I was interrupted by the two man. I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand on my hips.

"Red or White onion?" Alfred asked, holding the two bulbs.

"Red is much better."

"Butterfly mushroom, Shitake, Button or this cute Portabella?" He asked, again.

"The Portabella would do."

"I knew it!" He said. He prepared the said ingredients at the counter except for one. Now where is Feli?

"Olive oooooiiiilllllll!" Feli screamed as he lost his balance while running. The oil slipped in his hands, we both looked at the long-necked bottle as it made its way higher than the kitchen counter and lower before dropping on the waiting hand of Alfred.

"SAFE!" They both said in unison. Instead of getting angry I found myself laughing.

"So let's continue? Some chicken broth, half and half and cooked chicken-"I was again interrupted by my American friend.

"Why can't we have Turkey!" He whined.

"No Alfred, don't be picky."

"Vee~ Can we use native?" Feli asked.

"Yes, anything would do." I said.

"Okay then! Let's just use the leftovers!" He said, getting some from the refrigerator.

"White wine, cornstarch, salt and pepper and spinach!" I continued, finally finishing my sentence. "Oh, and also 1/3 cup of long grained cooked rice. Short would do, just make sure it's white!"

Now that every ingredient is prepared, I asked Feli and Alfred to chop the onions, garlic, bell peppers, celery and also to slice the chicken into bits.

"Ow, I cut my finger!" Alfred whined. "It's bleeeedddiinnngg! Noo! Running water! Alcohol!"

"Vee~" Feli turned his head to Alfred before giving him a horrified look "Blood!"  
I just sighed and walked over to them, placing a damp cloth at Alfred's finger before putting on a band-aid. I feel like I'm babysitting children in a cooking class. We continued our job.

On a heated saucepan, I added the olive oil and swirled it until it's coated. I sautéed the garlic, onions, bell peppers, celery, mushrooms and some pepper. I smelled the aroma made mostly by garlic. I stirred the vegetables until they achieved the color of rich brown.

"Feli, add the spinach and rice now." I smiled at Feli who just recovered from seeing 'blood'. I continued stirring before the spinach wilt. I asked Alfred to measure the chicken broth; it has to be 32 ounces. I added it to the rice, and then added cups of half-and-half, then 1/3 cup of wine. It has to be in order. We waited until it boils. We kept on stirring until the rice tenders. Setting the fire into a lower heat, we continued stirring before adding the bite-sized chicken to the soup.

"I think it needs to be thicker." I said.

"Let's add the cornstarch now, bella~" We mixed the cornstarch with half cup of water before putting it in the soup. We stirred until we found the right consistency. I added some sun-dried tomato on top.

"Here we go!" I said before turning off the fire. "Risotto soup with sun-dried tomatoes!" I said proudly. We all took a taste. It tastes delicious! The sourness of the tomato blended with the meaty taste of the soup.

"It tastes good!~" Feli said.

"I agree!" Alfred followed. "That's a brilliant recipe!"

I blushed at their comments. I grabbed a bowl and placed some soup for Lovino. I also prepared some water and medicines; I placed it all in a tray.

"I'll just give this to Lovino." I said before going upstairs. I silently went in the room where Lovino slept, only to see him sitting up, resting his back at the wall beside the bed.

"G-good morning." I said.

"Good morning." He said in a normal voice. I went closer to him and placed the tray at the table.

"Eat up!" I said while smiling. I handed him the soup and placed it on his blanket-covered lap. I watched him at he take a bite.

"Where are you looking at?" He said before coughing.

"Hey, don't push yourself." I said. "I-I'm sorry.." I finally said it!

"I-it's not your fault." He blurted out without looking at me. "It's that tomato-bastard's fault for going out of the house without a key, so I can't change; now he has to take care of that doorknob." I stared at him, confused. "It's just.. Damnit. It's not your fault, okay?" He said. It made me grin like a child.

"You're cute, you know that." I teased him. But he really is cute with his face all red.

He just continued eating. "So how's the food?" I asked.

"You made this?"

"Yes, with the help of Alfred and Feli." I grinned.

"You added too much salt, and also the chicken isn't that soft." He commented, I gave him a pout. "_But it's really good and I like it."_ He said before looking away.

"Unfair! I can't understand Italian." I said.

"I said you're annoying."

"What? But we're not talking about me-"My stomach grumbled before I can continue. I blushed because of embarrassment. I haven't eaten anything yet, aside from the cappuccino. I heard a chuckle from the man in front of me. I stared at him with my mouth open. Before I knew it he placed the spoon inside my mouth, letting me taste my own recipe. I just blushed because of his sudden move, but then I kept silent and chewed the food. But then it followed by another, I opened my mouth to welcome the food. After that he gave himself a taste of the treat, but then the next serving was for me. After I savored the taste of the third serving I spoke. "Hey, that's food is for you, and also, I'll get sick if you do that."

"That's my purpose." He said before having another bite. I punched him playfully, yet continuously. He just chuckled. "_Hey, I-Im sorry, as well, for treating you badly the other time."_I stopped punching him.

"Eh? I can't understand."

"I said you look ugly." He said as we continued our small riot.

The last scene I knew is feeling my eyelids slightly heavy. I didn't have a good sleep because I'm taking care of him. Well, as an apology, I guess.

* * *

The Italian just chuckled at the sleeping girl. Hearing her snores made him smile softly.

"_You look like an idiot, punching me, then falling asleep all of a sudden."_

He grabbed the sketchpad that he hid under his pillow. "_You even drew me while sleeping, how weird, are you a secret admirer or what?"_ He grabbed the charcoal pencils and drew her sleeping face perfectly at the last page-writing something at the side.

'Grazie'

He smiled and closed the sketchpad before standing up and carrying the small figure to lie down on the bed. He covered her up with the blanket and kissed her forehead before getting out of the room.

* * *

I woke up, and found out that I was magically lying on the bed. I felt something hot on my forehead, I wonder what is it? I checked my phone to check the time. 1:50pm. I slept for 6 hours? I got up from the bed and noticed my sketchpad beside. I quickly hid it in my bag hoping that he didn't see. I changed my clothes into a casual one;I went out of the room and down the stairs.

"(Name)!" Alfred called me from the living room, still loud as ever.

"Yea?"

"Great! You're dressed, let's have a tour around!" Alfred said, standing up. "Feli said he can't come because he had some training to do with his friend. If I remember it right, I think it's 'Ludwig'."

"We can't leave, we don't have a key!"

"Feli gave me a spare one, in case we want to go out!" He said, turning to the door."You coming or what?"

I just ran to him and put my sandals on. We locked the door and took a stroll. Venice is fascinating, a few turns and we found a river where we can rent a boat. We went closer to get a prettier view of the scene. Lovers are scattered everywhere. I closed my eyes and spread my arms, as if I'm welcoming the sun rays.

'_Katcha'_

A camera? I turned my head to see a man with straight black hair. He's smiling as he views his picture at his DSLR. It seems to me that he's an Asian, but probably has a background in this country because he's the only foreigner in this place who travels without a companion. He looked at me, showing his dark brown orbs and smiled.

"Ciao." He said, getting closer to me as he shows me a photograph. "Have you seen this girl?"


End file.
